Something New
by Lazylump
Summary: Eumie fic! theres not a lot of these :  so i thought i'd contribute! i know its short lol Coment please? k bye!
1. Chapter 1

Okay,so I Wrote this only because there aren't really any fanfics about Jamie and Eugene and I wasn't having it! Because I love them lol so enjoy,ps. It's a short one shot but just say if you want more,k bye.

/

"Eugene!" Jamie screamed through the house,eugene

heard his blonde girlfriends panicked shriek and jumped from his place at the sink where he was washing his face and ran in the kitchen,it's then he

came face to face with his 'horrified' mate,Eugene saw Jamie covered in some kind of batter of some sort and he slowly began to walk up to the

distraught blonde and as he approached her he cocked his head to the left and had a confused look on his face. Then he open and closed his mouth as he observe the disaster and said "what the hell happened?" Jamie says "I was trying to make cupcakes!" as she pouted "but...I guess it didn't work out so

well" Eugene chuckled and said "I see" his girlfriend pouted again and said "don't laugh at me! I tried for you!" eugene's smiled faltered and he

walked closer to jamie and said "thank you,but for future references let's not do it again" she giggled and gave him a chaste kiss and he said "go

take a shower" She giggled then complied she walked into their room and went into the bathroom and striped herself from her clothing then opened the

shower glass door And jumped in,Jamie slowly turned the nob to the left so the water would get hotter and she washed herself and the gunk out of her

hair. When she was done her shower she pressed the nob inwards and the water shut off immediately she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her

favorite red towel around her wet body and a matching one for her hair,then Jamie walked into their room and began to rummage through their drawers

all the while not hearing Eugene at the doorway watching her,finally satisfied Jamie pulls out shorts and a tank top knowing their is no reason to put

on panties when she's going to end up taking them off before the end of the night,she stands and sees her boyfriend out the corner of her eye and

spins around to meet his gaze and says "hey what's wrong?" Jamie asks "oh nothing...just admiring" Eugene says,Jamie smiles and Saunters over to him

and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him chastely on his lips but eugene brings his hands up to cup her cheeks deepening the kiss.

Then Eugene. Takes one hand down and grabs on to jamie's towel and undoes it and let's it fall to the floor,Jamie catches on by bringing her hands up

and taking off the red towel that was wrapped around her head,Jamie then begins to back herself and Eugene to the bed but Eugene stops her by tearing

apart their lips and takes his shirt And pants off and throws them in a pile In the corner accompanied by his boxers and he looks down at Jamie and

says "I want to try something different tonight"

/

So? What did ya think? Short i know! But what can I say I did this all on my iPod lol So you can either put your mind to work and wonder what the 'something different' is or you can leave me a comment telling me you want me to continue! K bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie looked at Eugene cautiously and said 'like what?'

Eugene smiles and says 'well I think you've been a bag girl,so you need to be punished'.

The petite girl smirks at him and says 'oh do you? Well you have to do what you have to do'.

With those words Eugene pulls lightly on Jamie's locks and turns her around and makes her bend over

the bed. Jamie bites on her lip in anticipation, Eugene gets on his knees and lightly swipes his tongue

over her clit which rewards him in a small moan from Jamie. Eugene brings his hand up to her hot

center and slips one finger in her and puts his tongue back to her clit while his fingers are going in and

out and, his tongue working, and soft moans coming from the blonde, Eugene takes his right hand and

brings it up,he smacks Jamie once on her ass, which in return Jamie grunts loud. Then Eugene

continues and Jamie breaths out 'I'm so close' from those words the man stops everything and pulls out

his fingers and stands up and walks out of the room,into the living room. Jamie opens her eyes and

jumps up and whines 'Eugene!' as she walks into the living room and says 'hello very horny,very

naked,very upset girlfriend here' Eugene looks at her and smiles and says I told you, you had to be

punished. Jamie whines again 'but babyyyyyy!' and the young man smiles again and says 'come here'

Jamie walks over to her boyfriend. Once she comes up close enough Eugene grabs Jamie rough but

soft,knowing he doesn't want to do anything to scare her,her lightly pushes her over the back of the

sofa and spreads her legs and puts his manhood in her dripping core. She moans loudly as he continues

to drive his self into her,followed by Jamie's moans and screams 'fucckkkkkk!' 'Eugeeennee!' 'Im

gonnaa …im .. gonna . Cummm!' when she spoke those words her actions followed as she came all

over Eugene penis,and Eugene blew into her. Jamie and Eugene both breathing hard,then Jamie stood

and said 'that was amazing baby' she put her hand on his penis and began to stroke then looking down

and she spoke nervously ' your not wearing a condom?'.


End file.
